What if?
by Stardustz6
Summary: What if it had been Cato and Clove who won the Hunger Games? What would have happened on the train ride home? I may turn this from a oneshot into a proper fic at some point...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Apologies if this is written poorly - I was writing this at 1am after two hours of trying to get to sleep with no success. Just a little one shot from Clove's p.o.v of a night on the train home from the arena.

The days went by so quickly after we were picked up out of the arena. I almost forgot that we weren't being hunted down anymore – that didn't stop me carrying a knife around with me. Cato just laughed at my paranoia as we boarded the train to head back home.

"You know, we're not in the arena anymore, relax a little Clove." He said as the train pulled out of the station of the glitzed up Capitol.

"I know." I sulked. "I just need time to adjust."

"true. But hey, we're victors now so life is pretty sweet from now onwards."

I stared at the boy who allied with me in the arena, we hadn't planned on us both surviving until the final showdown with the scum from district twelve, however we were much better fighters and killed them pretty easily. The audience saw our teamwork though as an act of love towards each other and I wasn't one hundred percent sure that the Capitol were overly happy about this.

"Relax Clove, sheesh." Cato said as I stared out of the window, I must've been stroking the knife in my belt – which is what I do when I get stressed. "You need to forget about what the Capitol think for now." He growled in my ear, suddenly behind me. I twisted around and stared up into his blue eyes, compared to his tall and stocky build I was quite scrawny. However most people didn't know how dangerous I could be with a knife – well, until I was thrown into the arena.

"And how exactly do you propose I do that?" I asked through gritted teeth. Cato irritated me when he did this, his arrogant attitude causes him to think he can get whatever he wants. Well it wasn't going to work on me, unlike most people I was prepared to make him beg me for what he wants.

"Well…I'm sure no-one ever goes to the carriage at the back of the train, and no-one would hear us…" he whispered. I shoved him against the opposite wall and held him there with my knife across his throat.

"Suggest that to me again and I will make you bleed for it." I snarled before storming off towards my room. I swear I heard him mutter something like 'I'll hold you to that'.

The train had to stop in the middle of the night in district one somewhere due to power problems, which meant at least four hours just stationary on the track, with dim lighting, no heating and somewhat cold water. I was in my room at the time the train stopped, an attendant appeared in the doorway and explained the situation before bowing and leaving.

"Perfect." I muttered. I had planned to have a relaxing bath before I went to sleep but that was now ruined. A knock at my door dragged me from my thoughts of bubbles, I opened the door and I could make out Cato's tall figure in the shadows of the hallway.

"I need to stay in your room tonight." He bluntly said.

"why?" I snapped.

"Power's completely gone from my carriage."

"So?"

He looked at me, his eyes glistened in the dim lighting of my room. "I can't stay there can i?"

"Why, are you scared of the dark?" I sneered. "Some victor you are."

"No, I've been _ordered _to stay with you." He smugly replied. "Now let me in."

I rolled my eyes. If this had happened on the way to the games then I would've slammed the door and told him to 'do one'. However he was the only one who had seen all the bloodshed I had seen in the arena so I reluctantly let him in.

He looked around at the clothing littering the floor, I had demanded that the attendants leave my room alone until we got home so everything was a mess. I could see his eyes flickering back and forth at the variety of undergarments in amongst the clothing. If he made _one _comment about my fashion sense he was getting decked and he'd have to sleep on the floor.

"You certainly are an untidy girl." He smirked.

"Point?" I replied without directly looking at him.

"There aren't many guys around who'll pick up after you." He whispered in my ear.

"Does it look like I care?" I bluntly replied.

"Well, no but you will do someday." He led across the double bed and raised his eyebrows at me.

I glared at him, we may have been allies, maybe even friends but that didn't give him the right to start commenting on my tidiness and occupying my bed. Outside was getting darker by the minute and pretty soon we were only going to have a small bedside lamp for light – how irritating.

"So when do you normally go to sleep?" he asked, picking at the bedspread.

"Whenever I'm tired."

"are you tired now?"

"…no." I hesitated.

I heard him get off the bed and walk across the room to where I was staring out the window. "I can make you tired if you want.." he murmured.

Staying true to my threat earlier I drew my knife from my belt and had him pinned to the floor in a matter of seconds with the blade across one of his biceps. He looked genuinely surprised as I dug the blade into his now flawless skin, his expression changed to a smirk as a thin trickle of blood came out of the wound. I removed the blade and slide it back into my belt having fulfilled my threat, I was about to get up and release him from the floor when he caught hold of my arms and flipped us over. Suddenly I found myself pinned to the floor with a smirking Cato staring down at me.

"Well, now who's got the upper hand?" he taunted. "I have to admit, you did surprise me with your strength there little girl."

I fought against his grasp, which was pretty pointless as it was Cato; he was easily twice my weight in muscle alone, however it seemed to satisfy him with how much I struggled. "Let me go.." I snarled, giving up on moving my arms and trying to twist his leg around instead.

"Oh we're a little feisty aren't we?" he continued to taunt me. "I can't have that." He pulled me off the floor and onto the bed, here I had no way to even attempt an escape. My arms were lifted past my head and clasped in one of his strong hands whilst the other was making short work of my shirt. I struggled as much as I could with the limited space and energy I had, unfortunately his legs had the lower half of my body firmly trapped so the only way to escape was to free my arms.

He momentarily stopped trying to figure out how to get my top off and went down to my belt, he drew the knife which still had some blood on it out of the holder. "I'm going to use your own weapon against you – don't mind do you?" he asked mockingly.

The next thing I knew my top had been cut off me and I was led there in my silk bra and combat trousers. His eyes scanned my body as I still fought for freedom, not a sound exited my lips – the last thing I wanted was to make him think I was enjoying this.

"You keep your body in good shape." He complimented, trying to win me over with words. "I'll be sure to satisfy it." The dim light was making it hard for me to judge his intentions – I could normally pick them out easily via his eyes, however the lighting was obscuring them too much; all I could tell was by the smirk he was wearing that he was having fun – too much fun.

"Relax Clove. You'll enjoy it more – I promise, and I keep my promises like you keep your threats." He said leaning closer to my face. I glared at him, determined to let him know I was never going to relax. His lips brushed against mine, gently at first but soon turned forceful and rough. I refused to let him enter my mouth on principal that I despised him at the present moment, however he moved down my jawline to my neck and started nipping at it. The harmless nips turned to biting and sucking, it was becoming much harder to not gasp or groan, only my pride kept me from releasing sounds of pleasure. Instead I thrashed as much as his hold would allow – which was not much – whilst he continued biting.

Eventually my body betrayed me and I gasped quietly when he found a certain spot on my neck that was sensitive. He took full advantage of this and slammed his tongue into my mouth, my own tongue lay still with the shock but I soon realised what was happening and fought to win dominance – or at least to get him out of my mouth.

Whilst I was pre-occupied with his lips, Cato soon started tugging at my belt and got it off with no trouble at all. I was soon aware that my legs were exposed and also that my jaw was starting to hurt from the constant battle in my mouth between Cato's tongue and mine. He withdrew quickly though and once again scanned my body, this time he took longer to say anything.

"My my…you _do_ keep in shape don't you?" he smirked. "We'll see how long you last though." He could obviously tell I wasn't exactly going to go running into the corridor wearing next to nothing as he released my arms, they were red from where his hand had been grasping tightly. He took off his top to reveal a flawless toned chest, then came his trousers which left him standing in his pale blue boxers – clearly showing off a rather large bulge…

"See anything you like?" he asked as my eyes travelled up and down his near perfect body. I then remembered I wasn't supposed to be enjoying this and turned to stare at the bathroom door.

"Aw, you're embarrassed." He taunted. "Has little Clove not seen the kind of things that guys do when they get aroused?" He was suddenly bearing down on me again, my traitorous body gave away my secret desire to have him by quickening my breathing. I turned my gaze away from the door and looked back at him, his eyes were lit up and a dangerous smirk played on his lips.

"..maybe I have.." I uttered without thinking.

"Oh? Well, I'll make you forget them – I am going to make you scream my name Clove, got it?"

I forgot to curse my mouth for uttering those words as he forced his tongue back into my mouth again. I lost any control over my body as his hands ran up my sides, my own hands found their way into his blond hair; running though it as our kiss deepened. He found my bra straps and as quick as a flash cut them away with my knife, one hand now massaged my chest whilst the other started making its way down towards my pelvis.

My legs appeared to be inviting him in by spreading themselves, his hand began rubbing against my already moist opening. He broke our kiss and the look on his face said it all.

"Already wet are we?" he asked "That was rather easily Clove, I expected more fight from you."

I completely lost the ability to think rationally as both my mouth and body rose to his remark. "…please.." I whispered as I bucked my waist. "…please….Cato.."

He looked at me for a few seconds as if planning how to go about this before changing pace dramatically. "I told you I'd make you scream my name…and so I shall." He growled, stripping off my remaining underwear. He smirked at the pristine condition of my lower region. "What a warm reception." He muttered.

I was defenceless, physically and mentally. My desire to have him was too strong to resist and now I was going to pay heavily for it. He parted my legs further and elevated my entrance. "…you better be ready…" he sniggered as he thrust into me. I felt like I had been hit by a train – pain shot through my body from my waist up to my shoulders, I arched my back and threw my head back in an attempt to not let him see me cry.

The waves of pain kept coming as he drew out and thrust inwards again and again, followed by his quiet grunts. He soon let go of my calves and leaned over me; his brow furrowed in concentration which only relaxed when I looked at him through teary eyes. One of his hands reached up and stroked my cheek, he then kissed me gently and whispered; "This is just the start. You'll be screaming when I'm done with you." I wasn't sure whether to be scared or happy.

However the pain was subsiding and being replaced by an odd sensation of pleasure, with each thrust a new wave came crashing through my body, I soon started groaning in pleasure, which seemed to please Cato to no end as he quickened his pace. I could see the sweat building on his muscles as he too started groaning. I bit my lip in one last attempt to not give him want he wanted, but that was short lived as I was too near the point of ecstasy to pull back.

With a few final thrusts I went over the edge of pleasure but not before my mouth betrayed me one final time; "Cato!" I screamed as the pleasure took over. I felt another wave of pleasure as he too went over the edge. He collapsed on top of me panting.

When I woke up it was daylight, the train wasn't moving though. I opened my eyes and was confused as to why there was heavy breathing coming from next to me and why someone's muscly arms were holding me close to their rising and falling chest. I twisted around in their hold and discovered none other than Cato. I then realised I was naked and so was he…and we were in my bed.

At first I couldn't remember what happened, then the memory came flooding back all too quickly. Yet somehow, someway, I had enjoyed it. I smirked at the sleeping Cato as I ran my fingers through his hair, then a knock at the door made my blood turn cold; what would our mentor say if he found us like this?

The door opened and our mentor's assistant walked in, she took one look at us and smiled; "I knew this was going to happen at some point." She giggled. "You're all he ever talks about." And with that she left a confused me and a sleeping Cato alone in my bed. He was going to pay for this big time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I have decided in light of some recent events in my personnel life to turn this oneshot into an actual CatoXClove fic. However; it will be a 'new story' as the fic will start whilst they are still in the Hunger Games. Also I may not update it regularly as I have exams soon and another fic I've got running. So updates will come slowly at first but hopefully will pick up soon! **

**Here are the first couple of lines of the story – I will put up the first chapter once I've finished it and thought of a descent title! :D**

Cato and I were the only ones left out of the careers; we heard the cannon go off twice. Marvel was nowhere to be seen, we both wanted him to come bounding through the forest celebrating a double kill. However as the minutes ticked by we became more sceptic that he survived, after all; that girl on fire probably killed him.

I threw a knife into a nearby tree. This was frustrating, we still had to get rid of the guy from 11, the girl from 5 and then whichever one of the _star-crossed lovers _was left. It wasn't impossible, just frustrating that it was now up to Cato and I alone, that and our food supply had been recently blown up...


End file.
